


Back It Up

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: (omg @ myself), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Side Markjin, Teasing, cus i'm me, here we are, idk - Freeform, im a mess, its a mess, this was meant to be a quick smut fic but..., uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jackson’s has a really nice back. It’s a fact the universe. The Earth is round, time is relative and Jackson Wang’s back is really really nice."</p><p>Jaebum deals with wanting to slow bone Jackson Wang and Jackson Wang deals with Jaebum refusing to slow bone him. They're both idiots, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jackbum's backhug at fly in seoul: final... idk how this happened :)

Jackson’s has a really nice back. It’s a fact of the universe. The Earth is round, time is relative and Jackson Wang’s back is really really nice. And Jaebum was all to aware of it when the boy came bursting into their room fresh from his shower.

“Hyung!” Jackson cried out anxiously, Jaebum almost dropping his phone in surprise at the sudden outburst. He was clothed in only a towel, the soft white cotton contrasting beautifully with the warm glow of his still damp skin and Jaebum felt his throat constrict at the sight. “Where’s my belt?”

Jaebum blinked stupidly at the words for a moment, too absorbed in the slow descent of water droplets down Jackson’s smooth skin to focus on the question. He was broken from his stare, eyes widening in surprise when he realised instead of the muscular stretch of Jackson’s back he was staring at the ridged plains of his stomach and the dip of his hips where his towel clung teasingly.

“Huh?” He moved his eyes up rapidly, flushing at the clear smirk residing on his friend’s face at his less than subtle fixation. “A belt?”

“Yeah- have you seen it?” Jackson said slowly, as if worried speaking to quickly would have Jaebum’s brain shutting down permanently. Jaebum honestly wouldn’t be surprised at himself if it did. He blinked again and Jackson sighed. “Ugh okay I’ll just borrow one of yours.”

He quirked an eyebrow before spinning back to their things, digging through Jaebum’s clothes until triumphantly seizing his favourite belt and hurrying to the door. The towel was wrapped poorly and Jaebum’s heart leapt in his chest when it slid slightly with every step, slowly exposing the firmness of Jackson’s ass as he walked.

“Oh and hyung-“ Jaebum looked up from where he was staring to find Jackson having caught him once again. He knew he should have felt ashamed but he just smiled weakly and Jackson grinned in response. “I was thinking- considering you like my body this much maybe you should start voting for me as best body in Got7…”

Jaebum’s annoyed huff of air was ignored as the door opened and closed behind Jackson, but he could still hear the loud cackle of the younger as he returned to the bathroom to get dressed. He was headed to a solo schedule, Jaebum knew, and his thoughts lingered on that fact for a moment. Jackson going out meant he had their entire room to himself for at least a few hours. It also meant Jaebum had nothing to do all morning, besides hang out with the others and sigh when they bickered over what to watch on TV.

He flicked his eyes to the door, double checking it was closed, before he slipped his hand under his waistband with a content sigh. And if he came to thoughts of Jackson’s back muscles flexing, Jaebum flat on his back as Jackson grinded down on him, that was between him and his hand.

It wasn’t that Jaebum had never seen Jackson almost naked before. It was an inevitable consequence of squeezing seven boys into a dorm with one bathroom. Sometimes showers became a semi-public activity, someone shampooing their hair to the sound of another two brushing their teeth and someone else vying for the mirror to style their hair. He was pretty sure he’d even caught some of the others slipping into the shower together, but he did what he could to keep his mind from lingering on that for too long. It was a dangerous train of thought that he could do well without. 

He had even seen Jackson fully naked before, multiple times even. He and Bambam had the unfortunate preference of using streaking through the dorm as a preferable punishment to losing a bet or a game to the typical spanking. Jaebum wasn’t sure which he preferred but he was pretty sure both were going to be the death of him. He could gladly do without streaking if it meant he wouldn’t come out of his room one day only to be collided with by a fully naked Jackson. With one hand cradling his pride and the other doing what it could to cover his ass, hurtling through the dorm at full speed there had been nothing he could do to slow himself. Jaebum had been fresh from a nap, sleep crusting his eyes and blearily scratching his head when he was mowed down with a sudden impact of skin and muscle.

That had been the first time he’d seen Jackson completely naked, the boy screeching so loudly in shock and horror Jaebum was lucky to escape with no damage to his hearing before dropping the hands hiding his dignity to scramble off his hyung and into his bedroom. He had woken Mark, also freshly awoken from a nap, in what had at the time still been their bedroom. It was only the comfort that Mark too had to be subjected unwillingly to that sight that got him through the following weeks.  

The next time he’d seen Jackson naked was, admittedly, his own fault. He should have known better than to not knock but Jackson had been taking too long to get ready and despite his multiple yells through the door Jackson was still humming loudly to a girl group song and ignoring him.  

“Yah! The car comes in 7 minutes what are-“ Jaebum pushed the door open, looking over at the sound of a yelp to see Jackson crouched down, one hand stretched under the bed, completely naked. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Jaebum turned away so quickly he almost collided with the door, slamming it closed so nobody else would catch a glimpse of the boy and have to deal with that sight. He himself was trying valiantly to erase that image from his mind. Jackson bent over on his knees, arm stretched out and back flexing smoothly as he stretched for something just slightly out of reach. He tried to erase the knowledge of how well the firm curve of his ass melded into strong thighs, thighs he had admittedly imagined wrapped around his waist one too many times. 

“I’m trying to reach a pair of socks I dropped!” Jackson whined, sounding half embarrassed and half frustrated by his predicament.

“Naked?” Jaebum began his breathing exercises, trying to lower the strain on his panicked heart and praying nobody outside the room had been able to hear his exclamation over the sound of the TV. 

“I need my socks to get ready!” Jackson stated, as if this was obviously apparent. “I have to put on my socks before my jeans or they won’t fit.”

Jaebum groaned weakly, “What about underwear?” The thought of banging his head against the closed door before him was suddenly very appealing. “Surely you have to put on underwear before your jeans?”

There received nothing but uncomfortable silence in response to his question and he definitely needed to hit his head against the door.

“You’re going commando today, aren’t you?” Jaebum didn’t know why he was even asking, only becoming even more agitated at Jackson’s quiet confirmation of his statement. 

“I don’t have a clean pair!” Jackson explained quickly and Jaebum really hoped he had at least reached his socks by now. “And you get mad at me when I borrow yours-“

“Because they’re my _underwear_ Jackson-“

“Okay okay you don’t want me wearing your underwear I get it-“ No Jackson really didn’t. Especially considering he didn’t realise the main issue with Jackson wearing his underwear was even the thought of it, Jackson’s perky ass teasingly peeking out from under his boxer-briefs, had Jaebum half hard. He really needed to stop thinking about it. “Okay you can turn around I’m covered.”

Jaebum breathed out a sigh of relief, turning around to find Jackson only just buttoning up his jeans. Still completely shirtless. And he remembered he was going commando. Fuck.

Jaebum turned back to the door, the air suddenly stifling and cursing back at Jackson to ‘please find a fucking shirt’ and hurried from the room before he could embarrass and torture himself any more.

There was another time that had been both of their faults. After a long, exhausting day Jaebum had been eager to get into bed and taken his chance while the others ate to quickly shower. It was only when he was getting out that he realized he had left his towel to dry in his and Jackson’s room. He assessed the situation for a moment, hearing the cackle of Bambam’s laughter from the kitchen and he breathed a sigh of relief. They were still eating and he could safely risk the quick run from the bathroom door to his own room only steps away. It saved him having to dry himself on a tiny hand towel or, god forbid, slide on his dirty clothes over his still wet skin.

So he crept to the door, hands covering his dignity and eyes pealed for any sight of the others. The coast was clear and he sprinted as quietly as he could, eyes still looking down the hall as he moved to open the door behind him. He was so focused on the noise in the kitchen he didn’t notice the tell tale glow of light from under the bedroom door, nor the sound of Jackson humming along to the music blasting from his headphones. So he slipped back through the door, satisfied he had made it without being caught only to collide butt first with Jackson’s equally naked ass as the other boy changed to go to bed.

“Oh my god!” He heard Jackson screech, swearing just as loudly at the shock of skin against his. Jackson’s headphones fell from his ears as he turned around. “Wet! You’re wet!” Jaebum spun around, hands useless in covering himself as he thoughtlessly raised them in apology and he watched Jackson’s eyes drop down, bulge wildly and snap back up to his. “And naked!”

He saw his towel hanging from their chair, leaping swiftly for it and using it to cover himself. “So are you!” He yelled, pointing aggressively at Jackson’s dick and Jackson’s eyes widened when he remembered that was true. He dove straight for his bed, pulling himself under the sheets and curling up in a ball to groan at his misfortune.

“Why do you never knock?” He heard Jackson ask weakly, voice heavy with the same embarrassment that had Jaebum’s cheeks coloring rapidly.

“Why are you always naked?” He complained, hurrying to his things and pulling on a pair of well worn sweatpants. They might have been old, and probably dirty, but there was no way he was spending any longer feeling the unpleasant coolness of air on his damp body as Jackson spoke to him about their mutual nudity. They had already collided butts and there was little else Jaebum could handle right now.

Jackson just whined weakly from under the sheets, giving a quiet thank you when Jaebum had a moment of pity and found him a pair of shorts to put on. His head popped out from under the covers, grabbing them and pulling them under to slide on. Jaebum felt parts of him slowly combusting at the sight of Jackson moving under the sheets, hips squirming and releasing quiet taunting pants of air as he struggled blindly to pull them on. When he was dressed he finally fell back onto his mattress, still just his head peeking out from the covers to stare blankly at nothing for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Jaebum should have known better than to hang around to listen.

“Hey Jaebum-hyung, did you know you just witnessed a moon landing,” Jackson said seriously and Jaebum raised his eyebrows in confusion, completely lost.

“Huh?” 

“A moon landing,” Jackson said measuredly. “Our asses touched… A moon landing.”

Jaebum knew Jackson deserved the pillow to the head, no matter how much he whined about it later.

So Jaebum had seen Jackson in almost every state of undress. He had seen pretty much every part of him there was to see and even felt much of it pressed to him, in albeit very unsexy ways, but the sight of Jackson’s back fresh out of the shower still had his breath catching in his throat and his heartbeat rapid.

He knew he was attracted to Jackson. He had been for quite a while, even if he had only recently realised it. 

They had been playing around in the rehearsal room, most of the others already headed back to the dorm to rest but Jaebum had taken the free afternoon to practice his b-boying skills. They had grown unfamiliar after his injury and after months of not being allowed to do them he had a hunger to work on them once more. Jackson, his ever-supportive number one fan, had volunteered to stick around along with Mark who was working on his tricking. Mark had headed out of the room to answer a phone call, something about his family, and Jaebum had just nodded before shoving him outside the door to stop the incessant ringing. It left just the two of them in the room.

He had successfully completed a few spins, flushing at Jackson’s cheering for all of them even those that were sloppy, when Jackson moved to change the music and pulled his sweaty shirt off. Jaebum caught sight of his exposed back and promptly slipped, landing hard on his ass with a quiet grunt. 

“Ouch,” He huffed, rolling onto his stomach in defeat. He soon released he should have probably assured Jackson he was fine, the only thing bruised was his pride- and maybe his ass a little bit- because still over-protective of his back after his injury, Jackson hurried over. Jaebum heard the scramble of rubber soles on the polished wood floor as Jackson reached him. 

“Jaebum-hyung!” Jackson cried out, dropping into a crouch beside his leader. He felt a hesitant hand rest on his shoulder and he groaned weakly before rolling over to reassure the boy.

“I’m fine,” He mumbled tiredly, smiling fondly at Jackson’s concerned expression as it turned to one of relief. His fond smile disappeared when Jackson began to giggle. 

“You fell on your ass,” He managed to get out, eyes crinkling shut as he continued to laugh to himself. 

“I’ll make you fall on your ass,” Jaebum grumbled, shoving at the boy’s knee and grinning petulantly when he lost his balance and landed heavily on his own butt.

“Hyung! Bullying!” He found himself on the receiving end of childish slaps, sitting up properly in order to subdue him. He caught Jackson’s wrists in his hands, smirking at Jackson’s surprised gasp when he had them pinned to the boy’s chest.

“You were the one laughing at me for falling,” He muttered, taking a strange pleasure in Jackson’s soft gulp. He shifted closer and Jackson fell onto his back reflexively, eyes widening when he was pressed flat to the floor. 

Jaebum wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, probably simply to pin Jackson down and laugh at how his nose crinkled when he became annoyed. He would wait out Jackson’s annoyed kicks and wriggling just to prove his strength, loving the thrill that came through him from proving himself in charge. Or maybe Jackson would surprise him and fight his way out of his grip, roll Jaebum onto his back and the pair would sink into a bout of childish play-wresting, carrying on until Mark returned and rolled his eyes at their immaturity. Maybe Jackson would simply push him away and be done with it, not in the mood for their teasing dynamic.

Nothing in him expected Jackson to simply go pliant in his grip, arms sinking back either side of his head and meeting Jaebum’s eyes.

Jaebum didn’t know if it was gravity or something else that had him hovering so closely to Jackson, hands still holding his wrists as their chests almost touched. Jackson’s eyes focused on his and if Jaebum didn’t know any better he’d say he was the image of innocent surprise, but he knew him too well to miss the flirtatious glint in them. 

“Stop being so greasy,” He complained, tightening his grip on Jackson’s wrists as if that would discourage him. But Jackson just pouted his lips and widened his eyes, coy if not a little smug underneath him.  

He was highly aware of the heat in the air between them, bodies still warm from the practice and the excitement buzzing under their skin. He should have pulled away, ignored Jackson and his constant teasing and gone to find Mark and see if he was ready to head back yet.

Jackson was a flirt. With every one of them. Just the previous day Jaebum had watched on, eyes almost burning a hole through them, as Jackson tried to steal a kiss from Jinyoung by standing with his lips just shy of the boy’s ears and waiting for him to turn into it. He had observed Jinyoung’s annoyed eye roll as he shoved the boy away, and heard Jackson’s delighted giggle as he moved on to cling to Bambam’s side for the next half hour. Jackson was like that, affectionate and clingy and teasing and Jaebum was apparently the only on unable to resist it.

Jackson’s eyes widened when Jaebum leant in, mouth meeting his and tongue teasing the opening of his lips when Jackson gasped. The first kiss was brief and awkward in a way that had Jaebum’s stomach turning but he felt his heart jump when Jackson stopped his embarrassed retreat, pulling him back in to try again. 

He was granted a few more moments of pliant, wet heat, Jackson sucking softly at his tongue and making him move in closer, his grip on his wrists forgotten in favor of cradling where Jackson’s head met the floor. He revelled in the few seconds of wet panting, the desperate grip of Jackson’s hands pulling him on top of him and the friction of hips jumping against his before they were interrupted by a polite cough.

He moved back so swiftly he was sure he must have reinjured his back, trying his best to subtly wipe the wetness from his already bruised lips. He knew from Mark’s gaze there was little he could do to hide what they had been doing. It made it a little difficult to disguise the signs of kissing when you had been witnessed in the act.

He hesitated over his words, trying desperately to concoct some excuse until Jackson leapt up and hurried to his things.

“So hyung was saying we should head home and organize dinner,” Jackson said, voice verging on shrill and Jaebum couldn’t break Mark’s knowing gaze.

“Mhm,” Mark responded, eying Jaebum for a moment longer before he moved to find his own wallet and jacket. “I guess I should call for a car then?” 

“I’ll do it!” Jaebum heard himself volunteer, jumping to his feet and rushing from the room before he realised he hadn’t even remembered to get his phone. He was lucky to stumble upon a staffer, the girl’s eyes bulging at his bedraggled appearance that he prayed he could pass of as being from a long practice. She thankfully allowed him to borrow her phone, quickly calling and waiting seven of the ten minutes it would take to arrive outside before going back into the practice room.

He kept his gaze firmly downwards, reaching his things and heading straight back to the door with the announcement that the car was almost there. He tried his best to ignore the heavy weight of two sets of eyes on his back as he made his way into the car, sliding into the front seat in order to avoid any awkward seating arrangements and instructing the driver back to the dorms.

He tried his best not to regret the kiss. Sure he was a little embarrassed, flushing when he caught Mark’s eye in the rear vision mirror but he didn’t regret it. It was just a kiss, a small slip up where he’d allowed his actions to go against his thought and kissed Jackson. He knew it wasn’t even the first time Jackson had kissed another member. He’d witnessed Jackson and Mark kiss once, both slightly tipsy after a night of celebrating another birthday. They had somehow ended up playing truth or dare, Mark begrudgingly choosing the latter and scowling when Jackson dared him to kiss him. 

“Markson forever!” The boy had announced, giggling when Mark leant in for a lingering kiss that had the others cheering and hooting encouragement. Jaebum had clapped along with the rest of them, hiding the uncomfortable squeeze in his stomach with a weak laugh.

Kisses didn’t always have to mean something. Mark had eventually pushed the shorter boy away, wiped his lips on the back of his hand and fake gagged. Jackson had cried out in mock pain, claiming loudly that Mark had bit his tongue and petulantly getting the others to check if they thought he’d need stitches. They had bickered for a few minutes longer, Jackson’s arm still around his shoulders until returning back to the game. It had passed, mostly forgotten, until Jackson stumbled into the kitchen one early morning to the sight of Mark and Jinyoung kissing against the counter. He had screamed so loudly he almost woke the entire building up.

“You cheater!” He had cried out in despair, wiping away fake tears before shoving them out of the way to make himself some tea.

Kissing didn’t always mean something, and while it did in Mark and Jinyoung’s case, Jaebum knew better than to think the same occurred for his own encounter.

So if he avoided Jackson for the rest of the night, slightly scared to have his insecurities confirmed if Jackson continued on like he had after Mark. He didn’t know how well he’d handle being dismissed like old news, just another funny story to bring up and laugh over months down the track. His plan was highly effective, avoiding any awkward situations or possibilities of conversation until it was time for bed.

Jaebum had always slept practically naked, usually at least ensuring he was wearing a pair of briefs for his roommates sake, but enjoying the comfortable slide of bare skin on sheets too much to hinder his comfort with clingy pyjamas. He prepared for bed as usual, stripping off his shirt and shorts in the dim light only to be interrupted by the sound of a low whistle as Jackson walked in.

He huffed out in annoyance, flushing slightly when Jackson spoke, “Hyung don’t you ever get cold sleeping like that?” 

“That’s what blankets are for, Jackson,” He responded dryly, leaning over to plug his phone into charge and trying not to be highly aware of the pair of eyes he knew to be focused on his ass.

“Well…” Jackson said lowly, sighing dramatically as he pulled of his own sweater. “If you ever get cold just know I’m always up for a cuddle.” He released a quiet snort of laughter. “I’m always hot.” 

Jaebum had shaken his flirting off, expecting that to be the end of it until the air shifted behind him and he felt the brush of a hand across the nape of his neck. His breath stuttered audibly and he felt his heart rate increase rapidly, blood pounding against his ears as Jackson leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his exposed shoulders.

“What are you doing?” He choked out. This was not getting caught up in the moment. This was not something you could dismiss because of hormones and increased heart rate. This was Jackson curling against his back, breathing steadily in and Jaebum had the distinct impression of Jackson taking in his scent. “Jackson-ah?” His voice was quiet as a whisper but Jackson stirred, setting his chin against his shoulder and sighing softly.

“You stare at me all the time hyung,” He felt Jackson’s hand brush against his waist and he spun in place. Jackson’s eyes lingered on his chest before meeting his. “I’m just returning the favor.” 

It was stupid, so incredibly stupid, but with Jackson’s eyes on his and the boy’s soft lips pulling into a smile he couldn’t stop himself.

Jackson’s mouth tasted like mint, fresh and clean from his toothpaste and Jaebum breathed in the soft, clean scent of his body wash. He moved into Jackson’s space, taking delight in the way Jackson’s mouth turned into a smile before leaning back to pull the boy’s shirt over his head.

Jackson smirked at the admiration in his eyes, hands running carefully down the planes of his stomach and barely grazing his waistband before returning to his shoulders. Jackson tried to meet his lips, pushing up desperately but Jaebum shooed him away.

“Wait-“ He murmured, tilting his head to one side to take in the stretch of his neck meeting broad shoulders. Jackson was strict on himself with his exercise and diet, and while Jaebum felt concern for the boy when he was so strict on himself, he could at least appreciate the results. “Let me look at you.”

Jackson squirmed under his gaze, eyes drifting over the broad definition of his shoulders and the strong arms wrapped around his neck. He lingered on his chest, thumb teasing his exposed nipple until it pebbled from the cold and sensation combined. His hand drifted lower, following the trail of course hair leading to the waistband of his pants. He fought the strong temptation to unbutton them, slide down the denim and uncover what was underneath but he forced himself to slow.  

Instead he leant down, sucking a small bruise to Jackson’s neck and enjoying the way the boy’s breath stuttered against his ear. Jackson was warm and soft against him, breathing quickly against him as he tongued his skin. He pulled away when he was satisfied, eying the small bruise with satisfaction. It was pale enough to be easily covered by makeup but dark enough to sate the possessiveness digging into his chest.

Jackson whined in annoyance at his slow pace, wiggling in his grip and gasping when Jaebum bit gently at the bruise in response.

“Fuck,” He heard him whisper and he pressed his eyes to Jackson’s shoulder, trying to regain some sort of composure. Jackson was pulling at him, trying to get some relief, but Jaebum held him still in a moment of clarity. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, practically attacking his band mate in their bedroom with the rest of the band just metres away. They had kissed once, twice- he corrected, but here he was considering how quiet he could keep them if he stripped of Jackson’s clothes and took him then and there. It was wrong and stupid and for the first time that day he actually forced himself to follow his brain.

“We should go to bed,” He mumbled out, running his hand through his hair and turning back to his bed. He heard Jackson’s mouth drop open in surprise, a half formed word beginning in response before Jackson sighed and moved to get into bed.

“Goodnight hyung,” Jackson whispered into the darkness when they were both tucked in and Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to answer.

The first kiss had been a mistake of judgment, two people caught up in their hormones and tension of the moment. The first kiss could be brushed past, dismissed as a random moment. But Jaebum had kissed Jackson again. He had been two seconds from making a decision that there was no returning from. Jaebum wondered if there was any returning already. He prayed it would pass anyway. Maybe Jackson would see the error of his ways and realise there was nothing appealing about the idea of kissing Jaebum. They'd laugh about this months from now. It was clear it was not going to happen from that very next day.  

First came the stripping.

He woke the following morning to Jackson’s new habit. He was standing in the centre of their room, a soft pair of boxer-briefs the only thing covering his mostly naked body as he kicked his pyjamas into the corner. He was umming and ahhing as he considered his clothes, as if they weren’t about to go to a shoot where the noonas would immediately have them change into the look specifically tailored for their newest concept.

He pulled his arms back, stretching lazily as his back muscles flexed, turning and looking surprised to see Jaebum.

“Oh hyung! I didn’t know you were awake yet, sorry. I’m just trying to find something to wear,” He smiled warmly, turning back to his clothes and finally settling for a soft looking shirt and jeans that clung to him like second skin. Jaebum forced himself back onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow to stop the temptation to watch him. “Oh and hyung-“ Jaebum groaned. “The car is coming in half an hour. It’s time to get up… If you’re not already.”  

Every morning he'd catch him in some state of undress, either the towel slung from his hips or boxers clinging to his ass, finding an excuse to linger within Jaebum's line of sight for excessively long amounts of time. 

Next came the looks. Jaebum would be making coffee, eyes barely open as he puttered around the kitchen only to look over to find Jackson’s heated gaze on him. He would have a plush lip caught between sharp teeth, eyes trailing over Jaebum’s figure as he walked around the kitchen. He would play innocent at Jaebum clearing his throat, eyes springing back up to his face with a meek smile but he could still feel his gaze as soon as he turned away.

Then there was the compliments. Erotic moans at the first sip of the coffee Jaebum knew was half burnt because he'd gotten distracted on the phone while it was brewing. Constant mentions of how handsome and chic and sexy he was even when Jaebum was wearing clothes so worn they should be thrown out, and would have been, if he wasn’t attached to them. Every dance practice turned into Jackson asking him for extra assistance, promising Jaebum he was the only one who could help him learn that hip roll flawlessly. Jaebum was flushed so often he was sure fans would worry he had a skin condition.

But worst of all was the skinship. Jackson ensuring he was the next person in the car to press himself to Jaebum’s side for the entire ride, head resting on his shoulder and Jaebum breathing in the warm scent of his shampoo for the entire journey. He’d hug him as they stood waiting for an activity, head on Jaebum’s shoulder and sighing softly in his ear. He’d fall asleep in Jaebum’s bed, refusing to move out when it came time for sleep and forcing Jaebum to either sleep in his bed or slide in next to him. He would curl in on himself, humming contentedly when Jaebum rolled up to him and pulling his arm around him securely. It was the worst, not only because of the many instances one of them woke up embarrassingly aroused, but because of the way it made him feel. Wanted. For more than just sex. It was the one thing that came closest to making him believe maybe Jackson wasn’t just bored and lonely, and using him as a willing method of filling that void as he was not allowed to date. 

He knew Jackson didn’t feel anything, but it became more and more difficult to remember when he woke up to a puffy faced Jackson, wild hair and all smiling softly at him from across their shared pillow.

“Morning sunshine,” He heard Jackson grumble, voice rough from disuse but smile bright enough to combat it. He mumbled a greeting back, closing his eye and trying to fall back asleep when he felt the soft press of lips to his. He opened his eyes again, confused and half-asleep, but Jackson just pulled back with a smile and fell back asleep once more.

He couldn’t work out if it was a dream or not when they finally woke, and he couldn’t bring himself to check.

Jackson became more and more outrageous with his approaches. He slipped into their room behind Jaebum one night and the older boy fixed him with a stare.

“What do you want, Jackson-ah?” He complained, having hoped to spend his evening resting and replying to his many unopened emails.

Jackson just smiled softly, sliding the door closed behind him and moving into his space. 

“Hyung,” Tone dripping in flirtation and already having his face feeling warm. “The others are going out to eat.”

Jaebum eyed him, “And you’re going with them?”

Jackson seemed offended, almost flinching at his words, “Why would I do that?” Jaebum blinked and Jackson shrugged off the words, turning back to him. “I thought we could spend a little time together… Alone.” 

Jaebum sighed to himself, trying to fix his gaze on his laptop screen.

“Hyung,” Jackson whined, tone desperate and it took everything in Jaebum to not react to his pleading.

“Jackson-ah if you want someone to go play with go with the others,” Jaebum commanded briskly and frowning and Jackson’s offended gasp.

“I didn’t want to hang out with the others,” Jackson said snidely, turning to walk towards the door. “Sometimes I think you really don’t care about my feelings.”

Jaebum groaned when the door slammed shut after him, frustrated by Jackson’s clear insult but not sure what his other options were. He could humour Jackson, give the boy the physical affection he clearly wanted and be done with it. Or he could continue to ignore his approaches and continue being teased until he snapped and told him too much. He didn't know if it was the temptation of instant relief or the fear of revealing his emotions in a moment of weakness that had him hurrying from the room, hand catching Jackson’s and pulling him back into the room. 

“No more complaining after this, okay,” He grunted and Jackson nodded willingly, shoved down onto the bed spread. 

“Okay hyung,” Jackson murmured, a remarkably soft smile spreading across his face. 

Jaebum tried to keep it as emotionless as he could, all things considered. He avoided kissing, distracting Jackson from his efforts to bring their mouths together with more bites and bruises, marking a trail down his broad chest. 

Despite Jackson's promise he found himself on the receiving end of many complaints, Jackson whining when he refused to kiss him and when he failed to hurry things along.

“Hyung I said we had a little while- not forever,” He panted out, watching Jaebum where he bit a mark to his hipbone, peeking from the waistband of his shorts. Jaebum sighed to himself, knowing he should have expected his impatience and he helped support his hips, moving up off the sheets to slide his shorts of smoothly.

It became much more real with the only barrier left the thin cotton of Jackson’s briefs, and he was suddenly very thankful Jackson had managed to finally do his laundry. He didn’t know how well he’d handle being immediately confronted with the direct sight of the hard weight he saw straining the underwear.

If he was in complete control of himself he’d jerk Jackson off quickly, a easy habit he himself had mastered years ago, and kick him out of the bed. He’d give him the sexual contact he had so obviously been craving and be done with it. No room for feelings when you’re doing something the person could’ve done for themselves, at least that’s what Jaebum told himself.

But with Jackson lying pliant before him, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he panted for breath Jaebum made the mistake of taking it slow.

He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Jackson’s cock through the fabric, smirking at the responding gasp he heard above him before trailing his lips over it’s length. Jackson was shifting in place as he began to suck over the cloth, hips grinding against the sheets in a way that had Jaebum’s thoughts straying dangerously far from simple hand jobs or blow jobs. 

He wanted to pull Jackson’s underwear down, suck his cock deep into his throat and see whether his talented fingers would be any use quenching the clear need in Jackson’s movements. He wanted to watch the way Jackson’s face would pinch in pleasure, he wanted to smirk with pride at how he discovered what worked best and the right buttons to press to have Jackson writhing underneath him. He wanted it, so badly, but he knew he shouldn’t.

That didn’t stop him from moving back, hot breath meeting the rapidly cooling moisture on Jackson’s underwear and making the boy shiver in place. He slid the damp fabric down, assisting Jackson in kicking them off his feet and smiling proudly at the unimpeded sight of Jackson’s hard cock.

“Can I suck you?” He asked, too absorbed in the moment to have shame at his lewd words. Jackson’s responding groan had him grinning, lips parting before he slid down.

Jackson’s immediate reaction was a cuss, muscles straining as he did all he could to stop himself from snapping his hips up into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum knew this was just physical, that he should just hurry and get the job done, he’d already gone a few hundred steps too far, but he enjoyed the low pants Jackson released when he began sliding up and down in a steady rhythm. His throat tightened angrily when he moved down too far and he grunted, at least some part of him was still able to keep Jackson out. He sucked gently, tongue lingering on particularly sensitive areas that had Jackson panting especially loud.

“God- you’re so good so good,” Jackson moaned and Jaebum hummed in response, pleased by the flattery and satisfied by the way he had Jackson’s voice breaking. He'd been sensible waiting for the others to leave for this, the sweet moans and whimpers tumbling easily from his mouth and Jaebum would've hated to have to silence him.  

“Hyung- hyung-“ Jackson cursed when Jaebum’s hands tightened on his thighs, parting them subconsciously in a way that had his appearance somehow becoming even more lewd. Jaebum tried to ignore his panting cries, focusing on bringing him off to his satisfaction, but he couldn't help notice when Jackson’s cries were replaced with words of affection. “You’re so incredible-“ Jackson panted, hips twitching and cock pulsing against his tongue. “You’re so good to me-“ Jaebum sucked especially hard, satisfied when Jackson’s speech drifted into a mantra of cusses and his name. It was safer that way. He watched the way his stomach writhed before him, enjoying the sight of his strong muscles twitching under his ministrations. Jackson’s legs widened even further, thighs parting on either side of Jaebum's head and foolishly Jaebum let his fingers trail down the inside of one. Jackson’s high pitched whine when they brushed against his opening, teasing just enough, had Jaebum moaning around his length.

Jackson’s hips shook as he came suddenly, Jaebum not given enough warning to pull off and cussing when some spilled across his lips. He swallowed, wincing at the bitterness and rolling his eyes at Jackson’s soft ‘oops’. 

Jackson was flushed and sweaty underneath him, muscles still sliding and clearly enjoying the sensation of the sheets on his bare skin. He watched him for a moment too long, taking pleasure in the bitten redness of his wet lips and the way his eyes had slid closed. He was pliant and sated and he'd never looked more beautiful. Jackson's eyes opened a moment later, a cheeky smile on his face, and Jaebum pushed away the hand reaching for his own hardness. 

“No no,” He ordered, keeping his hands at bay. “It’s fine really-“

Jackson whined, put out at his rejection and pouted for a moment. Jaebum slid from the bed, unable to spend any longer in his presence with the way he had his cock pulsing in his jeans and his stomach swelling with misplaced affection. 

He missed the words Jackson mumbled as he walked away, turning back to ask but seeing Jackson had already fallen asleep.

It wasn't until after a freezing cold shower and a serious mental conversation in the mirror that he could even bear returning to the room. He ended up sleeping in Jackson’s bed, the idea of sleeping next to Jackson's naked body far too much for him to handle. 

The following morning brought more complaints from Jackson. They were the first two up, the other’s having returned late the previous night and still asleep, so Jaebum awoke to the sound of Jackson whining.

“Hyung you couldn’t even cuddle me?” Jackson was still lying in bed, lips pouted and plush. “You really know how to make a boy feel used.”

Jaebum stayed silent as Jackson made to head to the shower, unable to inform Jackson that he was the one who really knew what that felt like. He had given Jackson what he wanted. He had finished what he started with that kiss and surely now the boy would move on. Jaebum was not interested in some ongoing fuck buddy situation that would only leave him feeling heartbroken and creating tension in the band. One of the most basic rules of fuck buddies was no emotion, and Jaebum had already broken that rule before they even began. So he lay in bed a little while longer, soaking in the feelings of discomfort and shame at his own weakness for the boy, before he bit them down and made his way to the kitchen.

Jackson was in a bathrobe Jaebum was pretty sure he'd snagged from Jinyoung, humming around room with a pot of tea infusing as he searched through the cabinets.

“Hyung!” Jackson greeted brightly, turning and pouring a cup for his leader. “A small thank you for last night.” He responded with a wink and Jaebum sighed softly, accepting the drink regardless. They ate in relative silence, Jackson messaging friends on his phone as Jaebum played with his meal. They heard the sounds of the others waking and Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief, until Jackson leant in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Before the others can see,” Jackson murmured and Jaebum blinked at him in shock until he shrugged almost shyly. “Mark hasn’t stopped teasing me since last time.”

Jaebum’s mouth stayed open, his best imitation of a fish as Jackson hurried off to get properly dressed.

He almost missed the Youngjae’s greeting, the boy noticing the empty mug by his.

“Aw cute you two had a little breakfast date?” Youngjae said with a soft smile and Jaebum felt himself frown. “Okay okay- I’ll leave you be.”

He knew he should feel guilty for his sour attitude, Youngjae having no ill intent, but the very idea of the pair of them dating felt like a punch to the gut. A stark reminder of what Jaebum wanted, but would never get. 

He tried his best to avoid Jackson for the next few days, hoping his distance would make it clear that their activities that night would not be repeated, but if anything he only seemed to make Jackson more eager to engage with him. Jackson made him tea so often he thought he’d drown in it, cuddled up to him in the car on their way to events and took his hand in interviews when he couldn’t drop it without seeming rude. He knew it was his own fault for not telling Jackson clearly how this couldn’t go on, but he also knew to do so would mean admitting to Jackson the reasons for this and he couldn’t yet bear the look of pity he would receive falling for a boy who clearly wanted nothing more than sex.

Then it was time for their final concert, the final Seoul concert that Jaebum had been aching for. It was an emotional night, many of them shedding tears in the heightened atmosphere. Jaebum felt his heart heavy with love and gratitude at the wild display of support, so absorbed in the event that nothing could have prepared him for Jackson stripping off his shirt.

He was sweating from the heat of the lights and the tiring choreography, newly blonde hair fluffy and wild after pulling off his cap and flushing proudly at the way the fans screamed. Jaebum tried to keep his eyes from lingering too long on the smooth skin running around the stage with his thoughts too easily tracing back to the last time he’d had that body underneath him. Jackson was remarkably coy for someone who had just stripped, trying to cover the muscles that flexed with his laughter and moving behind Mark to conceal himself.

Jaebum was standing just to the side, eyes flickering between the bronze skin and the ground. Mark was clearly smirking, subtly signalling to the crowd his intent to move away and reveal Jackson’s chest in a matter of seconds. Jaebum was so absorbed in the countdown he almost missed the soft tug on his waistband, Jackson reaching out to pull him closer and conceal his back. He was moved easily, heart racing at the closeness of that damp skin and still dazed from the deafening crowd.

He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of Jackson’s strong shoulders before him, when Mark dropped to the floor. Jackson cried out in surprise, curling in on himself and hips grinding accidentally against Jaebum’s front. He grunted in surprise, thoughts immediately returning to that which he had tried to block out, when Jackson spun back against him and cradled himself to his chest.

The crowd was shrieking, Mark was laughing and Jaebum couldn’t focus on anything but the soft skin under his hand. He held Jackson easily, the smaller boy pressing to his chest and made a throwaway comment to the crowd, but as his hand ran across the smooth skin his breath caught in his throat. 

Jackson slipped from his grip and he tried to ignore the way his heart clenched, confused but understanding until Jackson steered him back towards the front and he felt a firm grip loop around him. There was the soft prod of Jackson’s chin to his shoulder and he shivered at the brush of air against his neck when Jackson pulled out his ear piece to talk. 

“Do you think I look handsome, hyung?” He heard Jackson murmur, doing his best to hide any reaction in his expression. “I hope you think I do... I hope you’re not jealous of me showing everyone else.” Jaebum hummed in confusion and Jackson giggled. “When we get back home I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I think I owe you something.”

Jaebum was relieved when the other’s surrounded them, slipping from Jackson’s arms and ignoring the contemplative look the boy sent him at his lack of response. He couldn’t handle the teasing any longer. He couldn’t handle the temptation Jackson created, and he allowed the rest of the concert to pass in a haze. 

He thanked the crowd countless times, his fellow members almost as much and his family for their support. He fought back tears of appreciation at the opportunity to perform in Seoul after his injury, but in the back of his mind he still fought with the whirling emotions surrounding Jackson. 

“Jackson-ah, I need to talk to you when we get home,” He murmured to the boy as they came off stage, moving away before Jackson could respond or before he had to witness the sight of him pulling of his sweaty concert outfit. He couldn't handle any more shirtless Jackson right now, now with the knowledge of what he had to do.  

The ride home was quiet, Jaebum too absorbed in his emotions and the others too exhausted from the physically and emotionally draining evening for conversation. They hurried through their showers, quickly rinsing off before heading straight to bed. He was the last to take his turn, returning to his bedroom to the sight of Jackson sitting nervously on his bed. 

He was dressed for sleep, loose pants and a soft shirt, and Jaebum knew more than ever that he needed to do this. 

But before he could open his mouth to speak Jackson began.

“Hyung I’m so sorry,” Jackson stated surely. “I’m sorry for pressuring you into something you’re not ready for or may not even want.” He met Jaebum’s eyes, gaze so genuine and concerned Jaebum’s heart leapt into his throat. “I understand if you want to take things slow and I’m willing to wait for as long as you need, or if you’ll never be ready I completely understand.”

“I-“ Jaebum fought back a sigh. Of course Jackson had to go and demonstrate just how good and considerate and perfect he was to make this even harder. “Jackson-ah…” Jackson nodded, eyes still wide. “I can’t do this with you… At all.” He watched Jackson’s face fall and he looked away, unable to face the pity he knew was coming when he continued to explain. “I- I can’t pretend this is something it’s not okay? I want something you can’t give me and that’s okay- that’s really…” He sighed. “That’s not your fault.”

“Wait- are you not into guys?” Jackson asked softly and Jaebum looked up, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Because if so I’m really sorry for misunderstanding but you didn’t exactly lead me to believe that so-“

“Jackson-ah!” He huffed out, cutting off the boy’s indignant rant. “I’m into guys.”

Jackson bit his lip, eyes closing in defeat as he released the words that had his stomach falling, “You’re just not into me.”

Jaebum mouthed wordlessly for a moment, feeling as if he had woken up from a long slumber and had no idea where or who he was. But Jackson took his silence as confirmation, nodding slowly to himself before standing and smoothing the wrinkles he had left from sitting on Jaebum's bed.  

“Well I think I’m going to go ask Jinyoung if I can sleep in his room tonight... I’m sorry for everything,” Jackson’s voice wavered with emotion and Jaebum fought desperately to form words, any words, to stop him from walking out.

“I-“ He stumbled towards the boy, gripping his arm tightly and panicking when Jackson turned back to look at him. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t make his vocal chords or brain cooperate enough to make the boy know how he felt. So he kissed him instead. Jackson responded for a moment and Jaebum thought he understood, hands sliding down to rest against his hips and sliding their lips together. But Jackson pushed him away, breath stuttering and eyes glossy with betrayal. 

“I’m not doing this!” Jackson ordered, voice quaking. “I can’t be your charity case okay I don’t want your pity when you don’t feel the same-“

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum groaned, pleading with the boy to quieten and to understand. “I thought you only wanted _me_ for sex.” 

Jackson’s words silenced and he peered curiously up at Jaebum, “What?”

“I thought,” Jaebum groaned at his own stupidity. “I thought you just wanted to hook up with me. I thought I was the one being used by you.”

Jackson considered him, eyes blinking as if he couldn’t believe it before a soft giggle escaped his lips, “Hyung!” He slapped at Jaebum’s arms, wriggling when Jaebum caught his hands in his and intertwined their fingers. He knew it was cheesy but Jackson’s soft smile had him flushing with pride. “I made you tea! I held your hands every chance I could! I got mad at you when you wouldn't spoon with me after sex-“ 

Jaebum huffed, “Well it wasn’t even really _sex_ you were the only one who came.”

Jackson’s eyebrow quirked at that, leaning up and whispering softly to him, “Well maybe I should do something about that.”

Jaebum hoped the others were asleep by then, because the low groan that Jackson released when he pressed their lips together was something he wanted to be the only witness to. The quiet pants of his breath when Jaebum leant down, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses down the side of his neck were his to hear and nobody else's. But at least the sight of Jackson’s naked body, lying pliant on his bed below him was definitely for him and him alone. 

Jackson grinned at the way he admired his body, if not for the heat in Jaebum’s gaze he would have been self conscious, but instead he just flushed proudly and fought to remove Jaebum’s own shirt. 

“Come on, hyung,” He whispered, still managing to whine despite the quiet. Jaebum relented eventually, moving away from his mouth just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He immediately approved of it, smiling at the warmth of Jackson’s bare skin to his.

“So impatient,” He murmured, sucking a dark bruise to Jackson’s collarbone. There was no way Jackson would be taking off his shirt in public for a few more days, and that knowledge had him smirking proudly. “You’d think you were the one who had been being teased for the past two weeks.” 

Jackson bit his lip when he sucked another bruise, just breaths from his nipple, “Hyung-“ He muffled another moan into his hand. “You’re always teasing me no matter what- have you seen yourself?”

Jaebum hummed against his skin, smiling at the soft bloom of the bruise he left, “What do you mean?” He shifted back up, sliding his still clothed cock against Jackson’s bare one and smiling at the way his hips jolted up in response.

“You’re so-“ Jackson choked on his words when he ground his hips down. “Handsome and-“ He hissed when Jaebum’s hand reached down and gripped him. “Chic.”

Jaebum grinned at his struggle, releasing him to pull at his own shorts and underwear and slip them from his legs. Jackson’s responding groan at the sight of him made him flush. “Am I not sexy, too?” He teased, embarrassed at his own words but not missing his opportunity.

Jackson nodded rapidly, making grabby hands at Jaebum and sighing happily when he leant back against him, “Hyung?”

“Yes?” Jaebum asked, taking the moment to watch Jackson and take in the sight of his warm body, glowing beautifully under him.

“So is it fair to say you weren’t wanting to take it slow?” Jackson pondered and Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “Because I just assumed you weren’t ready to have sex with me yet.”

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I wanted to have sex with you…” He flushed and leant down to hide his warm face where Jackson’s neck met his shoulder before he could continue. “But I thought that was all you wanted.”

Jackson’s shrill exclamation of delight rung in his ears and he groaned when he spoke, “Hyung didn’t want emotionless fucking!” He felt Jackson’s hands pinching at his sides. “You wanted to make love.” The affection in Jackson’s tone was the only thing keeping him from running from the room in embarrassment but he still groaned weakly into his skin.

“Fuck you,” He mumbled, face red. 

“Well I was hoping so,” Jackson giggled and he sighed again. His embarrassment forgotten when Jackson pushed him up, meeting his eyes where beneath the darkness of his wide pupils he could see the affection in them. “I can’t believe you’re the one who’s embarrassed when I thought we were already together.”

Jaebum smiled softly, “You did?”

Jackson pouted, “Well I don’t just kiss anyone do I?” He squirmed nervously. “You’re special.”

“But you kissed Mark-hyung?” Jaebum felt himself say, immediately regretting it when Jackson broke into slightly hysterical laughter and he had to shush him for fear of waking the entire dorm.

“Ew!” Jackson gagged. “First of all I kissed him on a dare and second of all ew!” Jaebum bit his lip, still unsure and Jackson clearly sensed his hesitation. “I kissed you because I wanted to... And I thought you wanted me back.”

“I do,” Jaebum murmured, smiling at Jackson’s quiet grin. “I really do.”

“Well then get down here and show it,” Jackson pouted. “You’ve been cockblocking yourself for an entire week I think it’s time to fix that.” 

Jaebum didn’t know if he’d ever get used to the feeling of Jackson’s lips on his, the almost hesitant way they pressed and prodded against his until his eagerness overtook him. He didn’t know if his chest would ever stop clenching when Jackson’s tongue trailed against his, seeking out the taste of his and sighing contentedly when it did. He didn’t know if the sight of Jackson, flushed and panting when he pulled back, would ever have him not bursting with emotion and pride. But he loved it, and he was starting to worry if it wasn’t just the boy’s appearance he loved.

But it was not the time for more dramatic confessions and he focused on their pleasure, taking his time teasing his lips against Jackson’s skin until the boy’s restraint containing his noises was being tested. It was well and truly past midnight, the streets outside still busy with nightlife, but inside their room it was just the two of them.

Jaebum considered letting Jackson suck him off, returning the favour he had given, but that could wait for another time. He needed Jackson under him, he needed to be the reason for his pleasure and he needed to finally feel them together. 

He was hesitant in asking for it though, hands brushing nervously against Jackson’s thighs until the younger sighed, reached for a bottle of lube Jaebum had never seen before and firmly placed it in his hands.

“I can prep myself if you want me to,” Jackson murmured, clearly conscious of Jaebum’s hesitation but he quietened when Jaebum shook his head.

“I want-“ Jaebum flushed. “I want to be the one to make you feel good.”

Jackson’s lips parted in a grin, eyes bright with affection and emotion and Jaebum held his gaze for a moment as he slicked his fingers. Jackson’s eyes fell shut at the first finger, prodding his entrance carefully before sliding in. Jaebum paused nervously, hesitant at the tightness and not wanting to hurt him. Jackson’s eyes opened once more, smiling at the emotion he witnessed. 

“You know you can move,” He whispered and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” He hissed, carefully thrusting his finger and watching Jackson’s face for any sign of pain.

“This isn’t my first time,” Jackson teased. “Why do you think I own such a big bottle of lube? It's not just for chafing.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, cock pulsing at the thought of Jackson fucking himself on his fingers. He wondered when he did it. If he waited patiently for Jaebum to leave for an event or meeting, taking full advantage of the empty room to treat himself. Or maybe he snuck the bottle to the shower with him wrapped in a towel, the slick sound of him fucking himself drowned under the rush of water. Maybe he even did it when Jaebum was asleep, muffling his gasps with his pillow as he brought himself off with him dozing cluelessly a few feet away.   

He realised he’d been speaking when Jackson choked out a moan and he snapped his mouth shut, panicked eyes meeting Jackson’s when he realised how loud he’d been. 

“Shh!” He hissed and Jackson’s faced pinched together.

“You’re the one talking about me fucking myself with you in the room!” He hissed back, grunting when Jaebum slid in a second finger. “I don’t by the way-“ He continued, hips beginning to grind down against him. “But I’ve thought about it before when you’re not here.” 

“You have?” Jaebum asked, smirking at Jackson’s admission. “Did you lie in bed wishing I was there? Did you think about what would happen if I woke up and caught you, fingers desperately trying to fill you?” Jackson muffled another moan with the back of his hand. “Did you imagine me slipping out of bed and pulling your hands free, filling you better with my cock than your fingers ever could.”

Jackson pulled his pillow over his head, desperate moan drawn out when Jaebum’s fingers finally found his most sensitive spot and prodded at the gland gently, “I’m going to come without you again if you don’t hurry up.”

Jaebum’s cock twitched at the thought, considering how sensitive Jackson would have to be coming all over himself without even getting any friction on his cock. It was a tempting thought, Jaebum driving his fingers in again and again until Jackson quivered underneath him and came, but that was an idea for another night. He hurried up after that, slipping in another finger until Jackson’s soft pleading became too much and he slid them out. He groaned at the way Jackson pulled at his fingers, not wanting the emptiness but he knew he would have to feel it for a moment. 

“Condom?” He asked and Jackson grabbed one from the drawer, giggling softly at Jaebum’s almost surprised expression.

“Well you were the one telling me I fantasized about you fucking me,” Jackson tore the packet open and Jaebum groaned when he slid it over his hard cock. “I had to be prepared incase I ever got the chance.”

He caught Jackson’s mouth in a kiss, distracting him from the stretch as he slid inside and swallowing down his groan. He gave each of them a moment to adjust, trying not to lose himself in the way Jackson was clenching down on him and equally conscious of the difference in size between his fingers and his cock. 

Eventually Jackson began to whine, grumbling and trying to rock up against him and he relented. The first drive had him flushing at the sound of skin colliding, and pressing a hand over Jackson’s mouth to muffle his moan. He was vocal and needy and Jaebum knew to expect it, but the whines that escaped his lips every time Jaebum brushed against his prostate were shrill.

“You need to be quiet,” Jaebum said, hips still rocking down into him and Jackson choked out a moan again. “Jackson-ah.” He reprimanded and Jackson spared a moment to look guilty. 

“I can’t help it- oh fuck,” He hissed when Jaebum leant closer, grinding up into the friction of Jaebum’s abs against his weeping cock. “It’s so good- you’re so good hyung.” 

Jaebum flushed at the praise, a fire burning deep in him as he began to move faster, eager for the desperate whines escaping Jackson’s lips. He tried to muffle them with his own kisses, but soon with the friction and heat of Jackson around him his own grunts had their kisses deviating into panting into each other’s mouth.

Jackson’s tongue met his for moments at a time, the younger boy sucking desperately at his before his head fell back against the pillow to release a whine. Jaebum muffled a groan into his neck, grunting in surprise when Jackson’s lips closed around his ear lobe. He felt the smooth swipe of tongue and sharp bite of teeth that had him moving back.

“So desperate,” He hissed, hips driving rapidly into Jackson and the boy just nodded weakly. His elbows were on either side of his head, supporting his body as his hips worked and Jaebum hissed when he felt Jackson's mouth brush his hand. He shifted his hand, watching Jackson as he caught his eyes and sunk his lips over his fingers. He knew they couldn’t taste good, the metallic taste of lube still clinging to them, but Jackson’s eyes fell closed when Jaebum moved them deeper, pressing against his soft tongue. The feeling of Jackson’s tongue swirling around him had Jaebum stuttering, cock throbbing and on the brink of coming within seconds. 

“So needy,” Jaebum murmured, watching Jackson groan in approval. “So good to me.” Jackson’s whine was muffled by his fingers and Jaebum’s eyes rolled back at how he clenched down suddenly. “God you’re so beautiful for me.” 

He moaned out in surprise when Jackson came, eyes closing and clenching down on him as his untouched cock sprayed between their bodies. The boy panted around his fingers, eyes opening once more to meet Jaebum’s shocked ones.

“Oops,” He whispered as Jaebum pulled his fingers away, biting his lip cheekily in a way that made it clear he didn’t regret any part of it. But Jaebum was still hard, growing need in his gut at the sight of Jackson underneath him but not wanting to drive his cock into the oversensitive boy and risk his discomfort.

“Oh I did it again didn’t I? Wait-“ Jackson hissed out as he slid off, shivering at the emptiness it created before rolling onto his stomach. Jaebum groaned at the sight of Jackson’s back, strong muscles flowing down to the swell of his firm ass. The invitation was clear, Jackson’s hand sliding down behind him to pull at the condom and uncover him and Jaebum fought back a moan. 

He fisted himself, breath catching in his throat when he noticed Jackson watching him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the sight of him so desperate for him. He came to the sight of Jackson smiling at him, pulsing across Jackson’s soft skin and collapsing onto his side beside him. 

“So…” Jackson hummed, smiling when Jaebum had finally managed to force his eyes open. “Are you gonna clean me up hyung?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the coyness in Jackson’s eyes, the slow drag of his tongue wetting his lips before he leant over to give him a sweet kiss. 

“I think it looks nice, don’t you?” He teased, running his damp fingers through the rapidly cooling come and laughing when Jackson groaned. It was hard to tell if it was in annoyance or arousal and something told him it was a bit of both. “Okay fine.” He pressed a kiss to Jackson’s lips before slipping from bed, hurrying quickly to the bathroom and thankful when everyone’s closed doors meant they were asleep and not up to witness his naked dash.

He returned to find Jackson on the brink of sleep, eyes struggling to open at the feeling of the wet cloth cleaning him up. Jaebum forced him onto his side, wiping both of their stomachs before sliding into bed behind him.

“You ruined my sheets,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s neck. 

“You came on my back,” Jackson responded, wiggling until Jaebum’s arm looped securely around him. “I think we’re even.”

Jaebum hummed, as if considering it, “I’m pretty sure you still owe me a blow job.”

Jackson cursed softly, “Fuck. Well I guess I can manage that.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic.” 

Jackson giggled, “Give me a couple hours sleep and a glass of water and I’m good to go.”

Jaebum just smiled, pressing another kiss to his shoulder, “I’ll wait as long as you need.”

"You're such a good boyfriend," Jackson murmured as he fell asleep and Jaebum's eyes widened. They were the words he had missed after last time, slipping from the room just too early to hear them clearly. He sighed at his own stupidity but he couldn't fight down his smile. They'd gotten there in the end. 

He heard Jackson's quiet snore and he smiled, settling down to fall asleep with his boyfriend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so.... anyway.... im gonna go delete every trace of myself from the internet and move to antarctica byeee <3


End file.
